Digital Shift
by tamed kyuubi
Summary: Dna and genes. the beginning and the end of life as we know it.
1. Prolouge

Digital Shift

HELLO, FANFICTION! This is Tamed Kyuubi here, and I just want to say since this is my first fanfic, please go easy on me. Any who, as far as I know this story is the only crossover of the comic Paradigm Shift (best comic EVER!) and the digimon tamers season. Anyway, my story takes place right after the events of the first arc.

Don't own digimon, Paradigm Shift or canon characters, only oc's.

'_Thought'_

"**Speaker" **

_**Flashback **_

Prologue _'I am what I am'_

**Canada, Oromocto, New Brunswick**

Jonathan was running his hardest. His last day of high school ever and he was late!_ 'How was I supposed to know that getting a dress robe all prepped up would take so long?'_ he thought as he dashed through the empty hallways that lead to the gymnasium. If he only knew what would happen, he would have stayed in bed, hell, he would have gone to another province. Then again even if he did, he would never be able to escape his fate.

**DIGIDEX ENTRY**(Author's note: digidex is like a pokedex, except for main oc characters, digimon and tamers.): Jonathan Donald Rheaume

Age: 18, Eye color: hazel, birth: October 15, 1996, gender: male, hair color: black.

Description: with an uncanny sense of intuition and amazing stamina, this athlete is in the top of his class.

Extremely protective, he would go to the ends of the earth to save his friends and family.

Occupation: high school senior- graduate.

As he finally rounded the hall into the gym, his mind drifted off to his special hobby: digimon. He was absolutely addicted to the subject. He knew all the strengths and weaknesses of every digimon from alphamon to zudomon. Hell, he even went as far as studying the 3rd season of digimon just to gather up info on the evolutionary line of Gigimon. Because of he was known as the ''digigenius'' of North America, the only American in Japan that survived the d-reaper incident. As he pondered on this, his thoughts turned to his terror. They turned to his memories of his time spent in the carnal sphere of the d-reaper.

….flashback (of the dark kind) ….

_**Pain, it was everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. He knew the only reason he hadn't been deleted along with the rest was due to his 'special condition'. He knew that while it may protect his body from deletion, it couldn't protect his sanity from being destroyed. It assaulted his mind with images of-**_

…..….….flashback end ….

He quickly shook his head, trying to clear the horror from his mind. He only pushed it back, so that it would be the last thing he would THINK of that day. But as he entered the gym, a sickening feeling grew rapidly in his gut. '_Probably just something I ate.' _At that moment, a cheerful voice rang out.

"Hey jonnie, you missed yours!"

A tall redheaded girl was jumping up and down, trying to get his attention, which quickly brought a sweat drop to everyone nearby. He made a quick dash over to her, and pulled her down with him. "_What the hell, raven? Are you that desperate to embarrass me?"_He whispered to with a hint of rage in his voice. She was oblivious to this. "Calm down sweetie, I just wanted to give you this," she pushed a letter into his hand, "and this." She then grabbed him and kissed him, full on the lips. He went along, kissing her back, imagining himself asking her for her hand in marriage, her saying yes, his teeth tearing great chunks of flesh out of her neck, the blood falling on his orange coat of fur…

He stopped, his body freezing in horror. And just before the lights out and the screaming began, he thought,' _Oh no, not here, not now!'_ As he fell unconscious, he felt his body changing, and felt, to his horror, his tail growing in.

And so began the slaughter.

…..

And there you have it! Sorry the chapter was so short, but it was meant to give you an idea of what Jonathan's 'special condition' is. Anyway, next chapter: Jonathan awakens to a massacre! And Paradigm Shift makes their debut (read: crashes into Jonathan with their car.).

R&R, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Digital Shift

(Walks onto stage to massive applause)

T.K. (get it? Tamed Kyuubi, t.k., takeru): Hey there, this is tamed kyuubi here, with my first guest. She's tall, she's hot, and she can kill you if you say she's not… KATE MCALLISTER everybody!

(Kate walks in to cheers, grand applause)

t.k.: So Kate, What do think?

Kate: not bad, but what was the point of that last chapter?

t.k.: What do you mean? It was supposed to build suspense!

Kate: Oh really because from what **I** see, all you did was put a walking TIME BOMB IN** A ROOM FULL OF PEOPLE**!(Screams those last few words and pulls out her gun)

t.k. (slowly inches his way to the window): okay Kate, let's not get hasty he-(jumps out of window)

Kate: (begins Changing.)GET BACK HERE! (Also jumps out of window)

Still don't own digimon, Paradigm Shift or three days grace.

'_Thought'_

"**Speaker" **

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 1 'Animal I have become'

**At the Border between Canada and the U.S.A.**

"WHY! WHY OF ALL DAYS DID HAVE TO BE TODAY!"

He was at the very edge; he knew that if he went back it would happen again and again until he killed himself, or he was arrested. Whichever came first? He didn't know. But he knew that if he took that one little step forward, there would be no going back. He would spend his days on the edges of civilization, and spend his nights praying nothing slit his throat while he was sleeping.

'_So tired, might as well spend one last night, ' _he thought with a yawn, '_since I won't be coming back here._' As his eyes drifted shut, the events of the day replayed themselves in his mind. . .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback-12:00\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**He sat there, in disbelief, (his clothes lay in pieces from his Change) in the mush that used to be human bodies, holding a small box in his hand. 'I was going to propose to her tomorrow…'he thought with tears in his eyes, as he looked at the small ring embedded in the soft cloth inside…**_

_**FLASHBACK SCENE CHANGE- 4:30(a.n.: shows time change as well)**_

_**After shoving his horror for the moment, he knew what he had to. **_

_**He had to get out of the country, since it was only a matter of time before the authorities were on him like moths to a light.**_

'_**Ok, I have my flashlight, my hatchet, some blankets, a pack of matches, a week's worth of food, two gallons of water, my savings from the last 3 years, my truck, the keys to my truck, and enough gasoline to last two weeks.' He mentally checked each off his list. "Now, what else should I take?" his eyes drifted to the two objects on the counter: his digimon cards and his laptop. 'Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose.' He mentally shrugged as he stuffed the cards and the laptop into his bag, while taking out a single match. Tossing the match towards the trail of gasoline he had made earlier, he calmly made his way to his truck, put his bag in the back seat, got in front, and drove off. He never looked back.**_

_**Not even when as his home was burned to the ground.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback end\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His thoughts stopped dead, when he realized something. He started to laugh, but not a ha-ha kind of laugh. It was, more than anything else, an I'm-losing-it kind of laugh. Then, to no one in particular, said, "You know, this whole situation reminds me of a song I used to love. . ."

He then starts humming to the song 'soldiers'.

"I just can't help but feel some kind of irony from all that." he lets loose a series of psychotic giggles, which slowly turn into soft, quiet sobs as he begins to cry himself to sleep." What have I done? What have I done? What have I done…?"

His voice cuts itself off as falls to sleep, unconscious to both the world, and to the small light that slowly floats down from the sky, and seems to fuse with his arm. As the light fades away to reveal a strange watch, a voice could be heard, if anyone was conscious, saying only six words, **"Paradigm user detected, safety protocols activate."**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**t.k.** (still falling with a now fully changed Kate trying to grab him with her claws): thanks for reading. If I survive-(Kate cuts off shoe) hey those cost fifty bucks! (Avoids another claw while losing other shoe) Please review!


End file.
